1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for recording new information in addition to information which has previously been stored in a storage means.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a typical example of such an apparatus is incorporated in electronic equipment such as a video tape recorder and functions to after-record audio signals with respect to video signals previously recorded on a recording medium.
In recent years, a unified standard for still video systems capable of recording still image signals and audio signals on video floppy disks has been published, and various products in accord with the unified standard have been developed.
The unified still video standard states that, in sound recording, audio signals as well as control codes are recorded on a video floppy disk, and information required for recording and reproduction of audio signals is written as the control codes, the control codes further including information for providing a particular correspondence between sound and an image. When the sound recorded on a particular track on the video floppy disk is to be reproduced, that information makes it possible to display on a monitor a still image that corresponds to the sound.
In such an apparatus, if it is desired to record audio signals which are to be reproduced together with video signals which have previously been recorded, there is no need for a special positional relationship between an area in which the video signals have been recorded and an area in which the audio signals corresponding to the video signals are to be recorded, for example, the condition that both of the areas must be close to each other is not needed. For this reason, while audio signals are being recorded, a recording/reproducing head is not necessarily accessing the area in which the corresponding video signals are recorded. This leads to the problem that an operator cannot confirm which of the images recorded on the tracks corresponds to the sound desired to be recorded.
The above description refers to typical problems with the standardized still video techniques which are to be solved by the present invention. However, such problems are not involved in the still video techniques only.
The problem that information recorded previously is difficult to confirm when additional information is to be recorded is likewise encountered in systems of any type in which there is no restriction upon the positional relationship between an area in which information has previously been recorded and an area in which additional information is to be recorded in association with the former information.